Door Bosses
One of the main features introduced in Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow is the ability to fight optional bosses hidden beneath doors. Of course, not all of them are unlocked from the start and require you to play through the story to unlock them. However, a few of these doors lead to optional dungeons. These dungeons contain treasures with a boss at the end; there are no save points to be found so prepare accordingly. Door Bosses Optional Dungeons Otherworld Key Locations Image Gallery Komodo Dragon.jpg|Artwork for Komodo Dragon, the earliest Door Boss you can fight. Flower Lizard.jpg|Flower Lizard, another Door Boss who can be fought early on. Prisoner Ghost.jpg|Prisoner Ghost, another early Door Boss Kuujirunner Art.jpg|Kujirunner, one of the midgame Door Bosses Poo Bird.jpg|Poo Bird, one of the few Door Bosses found in a dungeon. MistwalkerArt.jpg|Mistwalker, one of the game's Door Bosses Merman Lizard.jpg|Merman Lizard, one of the later Door Bosses. Genie Cupid.jpg|Genie Cupid, one of the later Door Bosses WP_20180423_012.jpg|Ultimate Door, only appears after you beat the game. WP_20180423_013.jpg|This message appears if you haven't completed the requirements. WP 20180423 017.jpg|Despair Door, unlocked after you complete the Destroy sidequest. WP_20180423_014.jpg|This part of the message alludes to New World and it's bosses. WP_20180423_015.jpg|The message continues, telling the player how to unseal the door. Ultimate V.jpg|The Ultimate Darkness refers to Arcane Dragon, the only other 10 Star Door Boss in the game. WP_20180423_001.jpg|The Scales Door, Prisoner Door, Thunder Door, Neptune Door and Arcane Door can be found in Central Square. WP_20180423_003.jpg|The Legendary Poo door can be found in the Mechat Lab. WP_20180423_002.jpg|The Mother and Child Door can be found in Outskirts. WP_20180423_004.jpg|The Angel Door can be found in the East Corridor WP_20180423_005.jpg|The Sky Labyrinth Door can be found in the Dungeon area. WP_20180423_006.jpg|The Raging King door can be found in the Entrance area. WP_20180423_007.jpg|The Twins Door can be found in the West Corridor, across from Your Room. WP_20180423_008.jpg|The Flower Door, Ghost Door and Poo Hero Door can be found in the Residental Area. WP_20180423_009.jpg|The Warrior Door can be found in the lower part of the Residential Area. WP_20180423_010.jpg|The Clockwork Castle can be found outside the Castle WP_20180423_011.jpg|The Coldhearted Door, Tide Door and Yggdrasil Door can be found in the Garden. Door Bosses (Pre Release Screenshot).jpg|A pre-release screenshot that shows off 2 of the game's Door Bosses ImpUber 1.jpg|An in-game screenshot of Imp Uber, one of the later Door Bosses ImpUber 2.jpg|A bird's eye view of Imp Uber. ImpUber 3.jpg|A screenshot of Imp Uber using Gnawing Breath Trivia *Komodo Dragon, Prisoner Ghost, Lightning Boy, Mer-Man Lizard, Flower Lizard, Dragon Ghost, Lizard Monk, Kujirunner, Twin Ghosts, Mistwalker, Poo Bird, Panda/Panda Cub, Destroy and Arcane Dragon are all unique to the game's Otherworld doors. As such only Pyro Poo, Torippo 666, Poo Tycoon, Genie Cupid and Raging King Destroy are palette swaps of bosses fought in the main story. *One of the door bosses is named after the game's development team, Mistwalker. *Clockwork Castle shares the same theme as Dimension Sanctuary, the game's final dungeon. It's also the only dungeon to have a route that can be accessed during multiplayer mode. *The enemies in Sky Labyrinth can also be encountered in New World, which makes Sky Labyrinth ideal for level grinding and practice against them. *Destroy is the only Door Boss to have a unique door whereas Arcane Dragon uses a gold version of the Crystal Doors. *Otherworld Keys can be found in Red Chests, allowing you to tell them apart from the green/brown chests in the dungeon. *You can obtain Phoenix Wings by defeating a door boss; this is signified by a glowing orb outside the door. Because they revive the player from death, it's always a good idea to obtain them. Category:Blue Dragon Category:Bosses Category:Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow Category:Optional Content Category:Optional Bosses